Surprises Happen When You Least Expect Them
by CherryBlossomKiri
Summary: REWRITTEN! Hope you like it! The gang deserves a break, so they all go on seperate vacations. Kim stays behind for the wu's sake, and gets a surprise from Rai. What happens when a mysterious new girl shows up and turns their world uside down?
1. Chapter 1

Okay sp as some of you may know, this is my first story on fanfiction. I wrote it over a year ago and only made it to chapter seven before my life got thrown upside down and all hell broke loose. I never had time to update after that. Sorry. So I decided that I could make this story even better than the original and re-upload them. I hope everyone likes the new version, and I promise to try and update until I finish the story.

"hey" talking

_thinking_

Flashbacks/ dreams

DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

Prologue.

**She woke up in a cold sweat for the second night in a row. **

(flashback) (one week ago)

**Raimundo was walking by the temple with Kimiko, Clay, and Omi behind him. They were heading to go see master Fung and Dojo. Kimiko had a smile on her face the whole walk over and nobody could figure out why. Apparently Master Fung had some news that was quite urgent and extremely important. **

**As they neared the temple something caught their attention. When they glanced to see what it was, it had disappeared. They walked inside and sat down. Master Fung, with Dojo around his neck as usual, walked up in front and cleared his throat.**

"**Young monks," He said, "Kimiko and I had an interesting conversation this morning, and I thought she brought up a very good point. You have all worked extremely hard and deserve a break. She suggested that you each had a vacation. How does that sound?"**

"**That sounds great! But where are we going to go?" Said Clay.**

"**Well she thought of that also. You get to pick where you go." Said master Fung, "So pick wisely because you will spend an entire month there." Cheers were heard all around as the warriors clapped and walked back to their quarters.**

"**Kimiko I'm sorry to ask, but what if another wu activates itself while you are away?"**

"**I was thinking about that and I decided I would stay behind so the others could enjoy their vacations."**

"**That is very kind; I will inform the oth..." Master Fung started, but was quickly interrupted by Kimiko. "NO! sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want them to know, they would just try and stay behind also." **

"**Alright. If you wish." **

"**Thank you master Fung." Said Kimiko, as she walked out the door. Little did they know Raimundo was waiting outside for Kimiko and had heard every word they said. **_So she thinks she can do this by herself? Well, to bad, I'm staying with you. You should have learned by now that we are far better together than we are alone. Crazy crazy Kimiko, you're so stubborn sometimes. _

**(****End flashback****) *Kimiko's point of view***

**The boys had left yesterday to start their vacations. Even Master Fung and Dojo had left for their vacations. It was just me.**

**My only means of transportation now were the golden tiger claws and the serpents tail. Dojo would contact my cell if he sensed any wu.**

**As I was walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water, my cell phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and answered.**

"**Hello?" I asked, wondering who would call me at four in the morning.**

"**Wu just went active in Croatia." Came Dojo's voice.**

"**K, I'm on it" I Said, and clicked off my phone. Suddenly I heard a deep voice behind me and swiveled around to find none other than Raimundo.**

"**So where's the wu Kim?" Ask Raimundo. **

"**Jeez Rai, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation!"**

" **Yah right, like I could leave my favorite girl behind to watch after this temple by herself. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Don't you know there's no I in team?"Asked Rai. "Now lets go get that wu, girl."**

**After we had both changed into our clothes, I used the golden tiger claws to transport us to Croatia.**

"**So where exactly is the wu Kim?"**

"**Um…. All Dojo said was that it was here. He's usually with us."**

"**That's just great." Said Rai, "So I guess until we find it, we should just rent a hotel and stay here for awhile."**

**(later at the hotel) *Rai's point of view***

"**We have one hotel room available. A single room with a queen sized bed, but no couch. Sorry, but take it or leave it." Said the clerk.**

**I looked at Kimiko, then nodded my head yes.**

**As we headed up to their room I bumped into someone. When the person looked up at me, I noticed that it was a girl. She was tall, probably around 5'5, and she had long, dark brown hair and eyes that were such a dark brown, they almost looked black.**

"**Whoa…" **

"**Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." She chuckled, blushing.**

"**No problem, I guess I wasn't either." I admitted with a slight blush.**

**Kimiko just stared agape at what was happening before her. I noticed she had turned and was walking away when I reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in mine.**

"**Kim where you goin?" I asked. **

"**Actually its fine, I have to go to. See You around…."**

"**Raimundo." I told her.**

"**Well, see you around Raimundo. The names Delanie by the way." She winked, and then walked off.**

**We silently walked down the hall to our room. Once inside we each showered and went to sleep, Kimiko on the bed and me on the floor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the new version of the first chapter.

DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

Chapter 1: *Kim's pov*

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and a warm arm draped over me. I looked over to see Rai curled up, with his teddy bear under his other arm. I laughed silently as I noticed the bear. However, I failed to notice that he was awake and had been for some time.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me giggle. "What'cha giggling at?" He asked.

I immediately stopped and looked away. "I was laughing at the bear" I said, stifling another laugh.

"Hey don't diss the bear, it ain't nice. Now apologize." He said pretending to be angry.

"Oh no! I'm so so so sorry Mr. Bear." I mock apologized, laughing full force now. I sat up when Rai finally realized he was holding me and immediately let go. I went to take another shower and then got dressed as he went to take one to.

(Skip to outside the hotel)

"I think we should head out to try and find the wu." We said at the exact same time. We stopped dead in our tracks and looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Wait here." I told Rai. I whipped out the golden tiger claws and disappeared. A few seconds later I reappeared, holding something black and bulky.

"What do you have there Kim?" Asked Rai.

"Oh... nothing much, just Jack Spicer's wu tracker." I said with a smile on my face.

"You go girl, smart thinking. Lets go then."

As soon as we started walking, the contraption started beeping. We rushed in that direction and stopped dead in their tracks, staring at who was in front of them.

Jack and Delanie were fighting each other, trying to reach the Shen Gong Wu first.

"Jack, stay away from that wu!" Yelled Rai as he ran to where Delanie and Jack were. I ran at Jack and made it just in time to challenge him in a Xioalin Showdown.

(Skip to after battle, I'm feeling a bit lazy.)

I jumped back as Jack ran at me, trying to get the wu. He reached and missed, ending up grabbing my butt instead. That was the last straw. I pulled my arm back, then reared forward and punch him square in the nose.

"Kim are you OK?" Rai asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yah" I said, wiping Jack germs off my butt.

"I could have sworn that was Delanie, the girl from last night." Rai said, looking around as if he were searching for someone. That's when I noticed that the girl had gone missing.

"Who cares, lets just get out of he…."I was cut of mid sentence when something suddenly grabbed my. I started screaming bloody murder, then blacked out. The last thing I remembered seeing was Rai running toward me, arm outstretched, but looking past me at something... or someone.

I awoke to see bars in front of me. I sat up quickly, but soon regretted it. The room was starting to spin. When my vision finally became clear, I started to look around in amazement at where I was.

I was in some type of cage in a warehouse or something along that line. Out of the corner of my eye , I caught a glimpse of something familiar. It was Rai! But he looked like he was either in pain or seriously conflicted.

I stood up and walked to the edge of my cage, and kneeled down with my arms through the bars so I could wrap him in a hug. He looked up startled at first, but then happy. He stood up, bringing me with him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't stop them in time. It's all my fault. I saw they had Delanie up against a wall and then I heard you scream and I wasn't there in time to save you. I'm soooooo sorry Kim." Rai said, looking like he was about to cry.

"It's fine Rai, it's not your fault. I should have sensed something. So, with that aside, how are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked.

He looked a little happier about that. "Well I think if you try and squeeze through the bars I can use the wind to pull you all the way through."

"I have a better idea." Laughing slightly, I held my hands to the bar and melted them. After I had escaped, I stepped forward to Rai's cage and melted his bars also. He rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. When he started to let go, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I..I.. I was so sca…sca...scared. I didn't know what was happening." I choked out. He held me close as he rubbed my head, trying to soothe me.

"I really am sorry I didn't get to you in time."He apologized again.

"It's ok, I don't blame you_._ So who did this anyway?" I asked, still a little confused.

"I think it was Spicer, but I'm not sure. It looked like he had someone there with him as an accomplice or something." Rai said as he tried to recall what happened.

I stood up, wiping away my last couple tears. There wasn't a door that I could see, so I decided to blast a hole in the wall instead. I put my hands up to the wall this time, and blasted out more fire. When the smoke cleared, I realized that it had barely scratched the surface. Rai took my hand and winked at me.

"You got the right idea, but don't forget, it takes two to tango." With that, we blasted a hole through the wall. Still hand and hand, we walked for a mile or so talking. Rai mentioned how Delanie had disappeared before the wu battle. As we were facing and walking, we started growing closer and closer. Suddenly Rai stopped, leaned in, and brushed his lips to mine.

We suddenly jumped apart, blushing, when we heard a loud "RRRRAAAAIIII!"

We looked in the direction of the voice only to find…..

Ok so I changed a few characters, which you will notice in the next chapter. I also added some new ones, and took out some other ones. I hope it only makes the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the rewrite of this chapter.

I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! So now on to the story!

Chapter 2: *Rai's pov*

I whipped my head around and almost fainted. There stood Kimiko, crying, with cuts and bruises all over her tiny little body. I stepped away from both girls, only to look questioningly between the two. I couldn't figure out who the real Kimiko was! Suddenly, my body started to heat up. I looked down to see a tiny fire on the edge of my shoe, and felt a strong reddish aura. I looked over to the crying Kimiko, and walked over to her. I looked in her eyes and knew it was her. _It has to be her_. She was real and the other was an imposter. But who was the other, exactly?

Kimiko stopped crying and pushed me away. She looked up at me with a devilish smile, and shook her head no. Her face started to bunch up and twist. Then, out of nowhere, stood Wuya . I turned around to see the real Kimiko was now crying. She turned away and ran away. I started to run after her but someone caught my arm. I turned to see a smiling Delanie. She nodded her head, and I understood what she was implying. We both turned and attacked wuya. After a few strikes she disappeared.

I turned back to look at Bailey, who was still standing there smiling.

"You're a dragon aren't you?" I asked, baffled beyond belief.

"Yes I am. A physi dragon to be precise. I control all the physic elements of the world like you control the wind." Still smiling she took hold of my arm and pulled me into a kiss. (Author's note: man Rai's one lucky guy! Kissed twice in less than 15 minutes!)

"We go arm in arm, hand in hand. We're practically made for each other. We could do so much." Delanie reasoned. And that's when it happened. That's when I fell in love.

I was totally confused as to what was going on, but, strangely, I think I like it.

Then I remembered Kimiko, and her tear stained face. I looked at Delanie and motioned for her to follow. We ran for a little ways before I motioned for her to stop and stay. I took of into the air for a better view. Looking around, I spotted a torn piece of her clothing at a caves entrance. I lowered myself down and quietly walked in. I heard footsteps, then saw her come around the corner and stop dead in her tracks. She looked up at me and tried to smile.

"Are you ok?" I Asked.

"Sorta. Not now, but I will be. By the way I'm sorry." said Kim.

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one apologizing. I keep putting you in danger and I think I am possibly going mental." I Joked.

"If you hadn't come looking for me, then you and Delanie could still be enjoying yourselves."

"What are you talking about? Did you see us?" I asked, frantic.

"Yeah after I started running, I realized that I left you alone with Wuya, so I turned to come back. Then I saw you two and came here."Said Kimiko, "But its fine, I can just go back to the temple. You should go back and find her."

"I'm not letting you go off by yourself. That's just plain stupid. We continue to search for wu. Delanie can come with us, she seems to know her way around this country. Now come on, lets go find her." I said.

"Why would you need to look for me when I'm right here?" Questioned Delanie.

"Okay, well let's go." Said a now pissed and fake smiling Kimiko. She pulled out the woo tracker and pushed a couple buttons. It started flashing and beeping. They followed it a short ways out.

(After several Rai /Delanie piggybacks, hidden pissed looks and tears from Kimiko, and an almost barf fest later.) We found ourselves outside an outstandingly beautiful temple (go figure). We walked inside and looked around for a wu. When Bailey finally "found" one she called me over and held my hand. I side glanced at Kimiko and grimaced. She was throwing up in the corner. Then right beside where she stood puking, I saw a strange looking object. I walked over and picked it up. It was a wu! The Amethyst Goggles to be correct. They allowed you to warp the space around you into a stunning, distractive, dangerous place that came from your thoughts and let you surprise your enemies.

But then they were gone straight from my hands. I looked over to see Wuya with a smirk on her face, and goggles in hand. Delanie stared blankly into space, while Kimiko lay passed out and crumpled on the floor. Smoke started to fill my senses and I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rewrite

Chapter 3: *Rai's pov*

_Kimiko stood over me calling my name. She was wearing that beautiful pink kimono and slight makeup. She looked beautiful as always. Wait? What am I thinking? Don't I love Bailey? What was my mind trying to tell me? Am I dreaming? _

_Then I heard her sweet soothing, voice and decided that it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. _

"_Rai? Rai? Rai wake up please. I need you to get up now, come on." She whispered in my ear while shaking me._

My eyes shot open to stare into Kiimiko's. I bolted up right, knocking heads with her. She fell backward onto the floor hard. I looked around but found nobody else. Delanie was gone.

I turned back to Kimiko and pulled her back up. After apologizing, I asked what happened.

"Well I wouldn't really know. I was passed out in the corner. I would tell you to ask your girlfriend but when I woke up she was long gone." Said Kimiko spitefully.

"Hey don't talk about Delanie like that! She wouldn't leave me..I ..I mean us like that. She must have been captured or something. She wouldn't just leave me like that." I said the last part more to myself than Kimiko.

"Yah right. Whatever. If that's what you think, then why don't we go find her?" Kimiko asked with a grimace on her face.

"Okay lets go then, and I'll prove you wrong. You'll see." I claimed, slightly unsure.

As we walked along, I put my head down in shame. "She's not my girlfriend by the way."

"Could have fooled me." Mumbled Kimiko.

"I wish she was though. I think I might be in love with her."

"You know who's in love you with you Rai? I am! I am in love with you and have been for a long time! Your just stupid and blind and I never want to see you again! Ever!" Kimiko yelled as she took off running at top speed with her fire powers help.

"Kim come back here!NOW!" I yelled but it was too late. She was gone.

I followed after her, flying as fast as I could. Then I heard a cry for help. Actually make that two cries for help. I swooped down and landed with grace, in the middle of a field. On one side stood Delanie, on another stood Kimiko, and right across from me stood Wuya. She had a smile on her face as did Delanie. Kimiko on the other hand looked terrified. I looked back at Wuya in time to see her fire a blast of power in two directions. Unknowingly, I launched myself toward Kimiko and knocked her down in time. I looked up to see the other blast not even come close to hitting Delanie. Delanie turned away and I heard soft sobs coming from her. I hopped up and pulled Kimiko up with me. She turned to run but I caught her hand. She slapped it away immediately. I jerked back and rammed into Delanie, who was suddenly at my side. I turned into her embrace, happy that she was safe and that I had found her and could prove to Kim that she HAD been kidnapped.

While my attention was focused on her, Wuya had put on the goggles and put their power to the test. She had Kimiko, Delanie, and I trapped right where she wanted us. It was a crazy, chaotic, colorful world with flashing colors, constellations, and lines all around. But I was in a trance with Bailey, and Kimiko was trapped in Wuya's world being tortured.

I only knew of Bailey. That was all I could think about. It filled my mind without a reason.

Kimiko screamed and screamed but I never heard her. She was being pulled down into Wuya's grasp, seconds from death. With the last of her breath she whispered "I love you Raimundo, never forget me."

Something snapped in my head. It was like a bunch of little violins were playing and a single golden string held him to Earth. I turned and pushed away from Delanie, who was now passed out in my arms. I tried swimming down to Kimiko, but I couldn't while holding onto Delanie. I let her go to, float in Wuya's crazy world. I started back down to Kimiko, and grabbed her just in time, pulling her free from death's grasp. I held her tight in my arms and whispered sweet little soothers into her ear to calm her. When she finally passed out, I slung her across my back and started back toward Delanie. Suddenly, we weren't in Wuya's crazy world anymore, but beside a river.

I set Kimiko down, and splashed a little water in her face. She woke up with a start and started laughing. I couldn't figure out why she was, but I soon joined in. I slowly calmed down as she did the same.

"I think I'm in love with you Kimiko." I said.

"Well you already know how I feel." Fake chastised Kimiko. We both started laughing again, embracing each other. Then I turned to stare at Delanie, who looked mad but unsurprised.

"You are a buffoon Raimundo. We could have had a life together." Said Delanie. Rai looked at her in surprise._ I expected her to be a little angry, and I guess I did deserve that._ I Thought.

In a last attempt at some dignity, I managed to use my element to slip the goggles off of Wuya's face. Kimiko took them and was about to run when Wuya and Delanie disappeared.

"So she wasn't kidnapped?" Chided Kimiko.

"It's not funny Kim, I think we just made a new enemy out of one of our greatest allies." I said, a bit distant and distracted.

"Well at least something good came out of it." Said Kimiko.

"Really? And what would that be?" I asked.

" Well actually a couple good things like we got the wu, you found out how you felt about me, and you got this." Said Kimiko.

Before I could even ask what THIS was, I got a full on heated kiss from Kimiko. We were interrupted, however, by a giant tornado touching down RIGHT BEHIND US!


	5. Chapter 5

Rewrite

Chapter 4: *Kim's pov*

Rai grabbed me around the waist and used all the wind he could muster to blast us straight up in the air. Once he got high enough above the tornado, he tried to flip us behind it when something grabbed me. We looked down to see Chase Young hanging from my arm, and I starting to slip from Rai's grasp. He yanked me over his shoulder and onto his back then punched Chase in the face. As he saw Chase starting to fall he realized he to was falling. Suddenly there was no longer any weight on his back, and realized he was no longer falling. He looked up to see Dojo and Clay above him, holding me. Once he was on Dojo, he pulled me into his lap. Clay and Dojo looked at us, but said nothing.

"Are you okay Kim?" Asked Raimundo.

"Don't worry I'm fine Rai, if anything I should ask if YOUR okay." I Chided.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He assured me. "But for the record I'm sorry I put you through all of that and hurt you so bad. I was blind and stupid."

"Wow. Well its okay as long as it works out in the end." I said. "Oh yah! Clay, Dojo where's Omi?"

"Well um you see its kinda a long story partner." Clay said.

_(Flashback)_

_As Clay was relaxing by the sand dunes in that good 'ol place called Texas, a weird feeling overtook him. He sat up and looked around but saw nothing. He decided he better at least check on Kiimiko and the others to make sure that they were alright. He went into the house, picked up the phone, and dialed her number. When the line clicked on he heard a male voice in the back ground and thought it was Rai.(Aw! How sweet they went on vacation together.)thought Clay. Then the voice said "Clay we need your help, I'm on my way to get you now. Something has happened to Kimiko and Raimundo." Yelled a frantic Dojo._

"_Dojo is that you? What happened? How do you know that their in trouble?" But before Clay could ask another question or demand an answer, a dark shadow overwhelmed his sight. He looked up to see Dojo. He hopped on and they were off in a flash._

"_I can't really explain how I know, but just believe me that I do, okay?" Dojo said/asked._

"_Sure partner, but can I at least know where we're headin' and why ain't Omi here?" A still curious and suspicious Clay asked._

"_Well Kimiko volunteered to stay behind and watch the temple while the rest of us went on our vacations. I assume that Raimundo figured out and stayed with her. Well a wu went active and I guess I doubted its power. They went after it when it went active in Croatia, but I never heard back from them so when another wu went active in the same area, I started to worry. I headed home and found Kimiko's cell phone and pager on the table. That just made me worry even more, since she would rather die then leave them behind. I sensed that they were still in Croatia but I had a bad feeling and figured they would needed back up. I was on my way to get Omi but I couldn't get in touch with him. I think he has gone missing also, but that worries me less than the other two. Then, after I started here, is when you called Kimiko's phone." Finished an out of breath Dojo._

"_Well I must say that's a pretty sad story Dojo. We gotta go find them. Your right, at this moment, the wu is more important. Hurry we have to save them before it's too late."Said a now worried Clay._

_As they zoomed ahead, Croatia came into view._

_(End flashback)_

"So that's what happened little lady." Explained Clay as he looked us over, wondering what all had happened before they got here.

Dojo then jerked forward, having been pushed or jumped on by something. We all turned around to see

Chase holding a terrified Delanie by the arm.

"Chase, don't do this." shouted Rai.

"To late imbecile. I already have one of your precious pets, and I plan to have the other one as well." he said, a smirk gracing his lips.

He reached up to cradle Delanie's face in his hands, bringing her lips closer while turning his head to face her. Finally their lips met and he grabbed her pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. Rai's eye was twitching and I was wide eyed and starring. I started inching away to let Rai get up but he tightened his grip on me and just stared.

As Chase pulled away from her, he smiled that evil smile that made your skin want to crawl, and sometimes it felt like it did. Then Chase stepped forward and took hold of my out stretched hand and pulled me up. I hadn't even realized that I was holding it out. Raimundo railed back at this, then came to his senses and reached to pull me back to him. Chase pulled me into a hug and I complied. Again, I didn't know what was happening. Rai was speechless by now. He had no clue what was going on, and I didn't think he would like to know.

Suddenly, arms were around his shoulders and it looked though he was being pulled. He looked around and saw Delanie hanging on to him. She was sliding off the edge of Dojo and was about to fall off while pulling him, when another pair of arms appeared to help him. He looked up probably expecting me, but instead found none other than…. OMI! Rai suddenly came back to his senses and was jerked away from Delanie violently. She fell off and disappeared into cloud. Omi pulled Rai back to safety and hugged him around the legs.

"I thought you were most definitely over the valley my friend" Said a happy Omi.

"Um...Omi I think you mean over the hill." Corrected a stunned Rai. He looked around, probably, again, expecting a worried me, but only found Clay starring over Dojo's back stunned and scared.

Rai rushed over to him and looked over only to see Chase's back and a small arm flying out behind him. He heard ear piercing screams but couldn't bring himself to move. He finally jumped over the edge propelling himself downward at top speed. He reached out and grabbed the small arm. It took a minute to realize that it didn't belong to who he thought it did. He looked up to see me, instead, trapped in an invisible box up on a cloud, screaming and shouting, but unable to be heard. Clay and Omi were beside me, looking flabbergasted at what he had just done. He finally tried to let go, but instead got thrown to the ground by Chase. He looked up into Delanie's tear filled chocolate eyes, and I could tell he had fallen back under that trance he found himself in earlier. Then it hit me then that somehow Chase and the rest of the Haylin side had obtained an object, probably a wu, and were using it to put people in mind trances and temporarily be their slaves.

He jumped back and climbed onto Dojo's back, staring over his side at the crying Delanie and laughing Chase as they took off into the air. After Dojo was safely back in the air, they headed in my direction to save me. _Lucky me…_

After I was safely back on Dojo's back (and in Rai's arms), we headed off again. I looked up and noticed all eyes were on Rai and I. "What?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"What happened while we were gone?" Asked Dojo.

"well it's kinda a long story, but the jest is that Rai stayed behind with me, we went in search of a wu, we met the girl that you just saw crying , who later became Rai's girlfriend then ex-girlfriend, we all got kidnapped, we've been attacked numerous times today, and then you guys showed up." By the time I finished my sentence, I was panting and out of breath.

"Wow Rai, you sure know how to pick'em!" Mocked Dojo, as Clay gave him a high five. Then they heard an almost silent giggle and looked up to realize a girl was sitting next to Omi.


	6. Chapter 6

Rewrite

I think I'm going to completely redo the story from here on out.

CHAPTER 5: *Rai's pov*

As every body stared at her, though nobody could actually see her completely, she started fidgeting.

"Um… Uh…Hi I guess." She said looking nervous, from what we could tell.

"Oh, my friends I am so sorry. This is my new friend, Natalie. I met her on my vacation. She came very much in usefull. I got in a slimy situation and she helped me out." Omi said as he smiled.

"Um, Omi I think you mean I came in handy because you were in a sticky situation." Natalie corrected.

"Yes, yes whatever you say friend."

Natalie started to laugh, but quickly stopped. "Omi. Do you remember the condition that I made when I helped you? Well it's time for you to come through on that. That girl you all just saw get stolen away was my best friend. I've been searching for her for the last year or so. She disappeared because the temple we were training at got attacked by someone she's very close to. It's kind of a long story that I really don't want to get into right now, but I need your help to find her. I have to find her. But I need to tell you that the girl that did all those things to you wasn't the real her. She wouldn't do that if she could help it, you have to believe me. When the temple was attacked, something happened to her and ever since then she's been different. I think those people who took her, have her under some kind of mind control and their manipulating her. Please. Help me save her." After that big announcement everyone went quiet.

"It is no problem Natalie. I made a promise to you and I fully intend to keep it. We will help you because that is the proper Xiaolin warrior thing to do. Besides, I would never imagine leaving a small, frail, weak, powerless girl like you to do something so dangerous. Isn't that right you guys?" Said Omi with a smirk on his face. He was soon rewarded with about five death glares.

"A weak girl you say?" Asked Natalie as she pulled Omi off his feet and proceeded to beat him up. Kimiko was about to stop her, but I whispered "Kim leave it alone, he's had worse done to him. Besides maybe she will finally get it through his chrome dome of a head." Kimiko reluctantly sat back down beside me and went to sleep. She had had a very long day and needed a good nights rest.

When Natalie was finished with Omi, she sat down near the back of Dojo.

I slid Kim's head out of my lap and walked over to her. "Wanna talk about it?" I Asked. She nodded yes as I sat down next to her.

"So what's the story about the reason your temple was attacked?" I asked, looking at Natalie.

"Um, well, like I said, we were living at a temple, training. What I didn't mention was that there was a third warrior there with us. His name was Dominick. The thing about our temple is, Delanie was the only one with actual powers. Dominick and I, well we're just normal people. Well about as normal as our job gets. We have reasons that we're at the temple, like Dominick is the greatest fighter I've ever seen. He's strong and merciless and if you let him loose then he can be a killing machine. And I can sense things that normal people can't. So we are very useful when it comes to this warrior stuff. But Delanie was special. Because she actually had powers, she was regarded higher than us and was soon named our leader. I was ecstatic, she's really a great leader, but Dominick was less than happy for her. He felt that it wasn't a fair decision. And it became even worse when Delanie started talking about how she didn't like being the leader. How she didn't like being a warrior anymore, and how she just wanted a normal life. To have a family and friends and maybe get a boyfriend. It drove him crazy though. He thought she was being ungrateful. That she should be happy she had powers and that he needed to teach her a lesson. What he didn't know, was that the reason she didn't want any of it was because she wanted to be normal just like him. So that she could be with him without the problems and complications of being a warrior. She loved him, even though it was against the rules of a Xiaolin warrior. He was one of the smartest people I knew, but when it came to her, he was so dense. I still remember what happened that night…" Natalie trailed off as tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. That's such a tragic story. I want you to know that we're going to do everything we can to get her back and end all this. If you don't mind me asking though, what happened that night? Who was it that attacked the temple?" I asked, my eyes pleading for her to tell me.

"Well, believe it or not it was…" But she never got to finish her sentence. Her eyes started to glaze over, then shut all together. "He's coming for m..!" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. A shadowed figure was behind her, laughing maniacally.

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie. You're slipping you know that? You used to be able to sense my presence much faster than that. I guess being apart for so long has made you lose your touch. Tsk tsk."

"Hey! Let go of her! Get away from her! Who are you any?" I shouted, trying to get Natalie out of his grasp.

"Natalie. How could you? You haven't told your new friends about me yet? I'm hurt."

Natalie started to struggle, then bit his hand. He let go immediately to tend to his injured appendage.

"We need to get her to a safe place fast!" Shouted Natalie, who was trying to get as far away from the shadowed stranger as fast as possible.

"Get who to a safe place?" Asked Clay, who was clearly confused on what was happening.

"Kimiko! She's in danger! That's who he's here for! He wants to take us! Please don't let him take us!" By this time, she was in hysterics.

I turned around, fully prepared to fight this guy off, but he was already gone. "We have to go to the temple now guys. Dojo, get us out of here!" I yelled

"Shouldn't we go after him Rai? It's not like you to give up like that without a fight." Said Clay.

"No, we just need to go to the temple and come up with a plan. That's the only way we're gonna be able to get through this alive." I Said, not looking them in the face. Dojo obeyed his orders from the higher up warrior, and headed towards the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Rewrite

Ya. I'm definitely changing the rest of the story. As if you couldn't tell from the last chapter.

*Natalie's pov*

We all sat in silence during the long ride back to the temple. It wasn't the pleasant kind of silence either. It was awkward. I always did hate silence. I needed to tell them everything, but it would have to wait until we got to the temple. Boy were we in for a heck of a long night.

Awhile later, we landed at what I could only assume was their temple. It looked different from the temple I had come to think of as my home, but at the same time it was like the temple I had always known. Everyone hurried inside, but I stayed behind. I couldn't shake this strange feeling that something was going to happen. I looked around, taking in my new surroundings. My eyes were drawn to the sky, the stars, and I couldn't help but wonder if Del was ok. My thoughts were soon interrupted as I sensed a presence and heard footsteps approaching. I turned to see Rai, hands in pockets, head turned to the side.

"You should come inside before you catch a cold" He said.

I looked at him with a doubtful smile. "I think what you're really saying is that I need to come inside so I can finish my story and answer all of your questions." He blushed, and I knew I had hit the nail on the head. "ok, I'm on my way." We started walking to the temple, and I dared one last glance at the night sky before I stepped inside.

*Del's pov*

I woke up to a silent room and the feel of chains on my wrists. I tried to look around at my surroundings, but everything was still hazy. When my vision had finally cleared, I risked a look around the room only to discover my worst fears were true. I was in the dungeon. There were no windows and probably only one door, which I'm guessing was being heavily guarded at the moment. _How am I supposed to get out of here? _I tried pulling against the chains, but it was useless.

"Oh Delanie, when are you ever going to learn? This is the kind of stuff I live for. And don't you remember? I promised you a life time of torture and I fully intend to keep that promise." Said a voice that belonged to an unseen guest. But even if I couldn't see who it belonged to, I still knew who it was.

"Dominick. So I see you're behind all this. I should have known. But answer me this. Why are you doing all this? What happened? I know you, and this isn't you." I tried to reason, but I knew he was shaking his head even if I couldn't see him.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this. And don't say you know me. You never knew me!" I heard the growl and the bite behind his words. It stung, but I knew that what he said was true. At least as far as he knew. I never had the courage to tell him how I really felt, and by the time I had finally mustard up enough it was too late. He'd already snapped. I'd lost him forever; at least that's what I had thought. But here he was, standing in the same pitch black room.

"You've got to believe me. I never wanted this to happen. And I did know you. I still do, better than anyone else at the temple. You know it's true. Even if you won't admit it." I was near tears by the time I was done speaking. He didn't say anything, he just turned and walked out the door. After he left, I broke down into tears.

*Nat's pov*

We were all sitting around a fire Kimiko had started for us. The silence was back. _Oh joy… Don't they ever talk?_ I looked at Rai, and he nodded his head, which I took as my cue to start.

"I guess you guys are all really curious about what exactly is going on right?" They all nodded their head yes in unison. I filled them in on what I had told Rai earlier. Then I started in on what they all were waiting to know about.

_*Flashback*_

_Delanie and I were sitting outside, staring at the stars like we did almost every night. It had been a ritual since we had first come to the temple almost two years ago. Dominick was walking by, probably on his way to his sleeping quarters, when we noticed him. He looked deep in thought, but that's how he always looked so we didn't give it a second thought. Delanie waved her hand in the air as she called out his name. He looked up, smiling. But as soon as he noticed who it was, he stopped smiling, put his head down, and walked off faster. _

"_Forget about him. Don't let him ruin our night. It's the only time we actually have to spend together without chaos." I had just stuck my hand in the air to point out Orion's Belt, when I heard soft sobs beside me. I turned to see Delanie shaking and crying. I leaned over and patted her shoulder."What's wrong now?"I asked, becoming concerned. I knew that his actions had always heard her, but even this was too much. It had never been this bad. _

"_He… He..*hiccup* He really hates me doesn't he?" Her tears had subsided only slightly, and the shaking had only gotten worse. _

"_I wish I could say he didn't, but I'm pretty sure he does. He just doesn't understand. I told you that you should have told him by now. I think he's just jealous. You know he wanted to be the leader."_

"_I know! And I wish I had never become the leader! I never wanted to be and you know it! I never wanted these stupid powers or this stupid title! I'd give it all up if it meant that he didn't hate me. I only want him to be happy." She had started back crying, and I didn't see it stopping any time soon._

"_Delanie. You've got to tell him. That's the only thing that's going to make things better." I was trying to reason with her, but I knew it was futile. She was stubborn. _

"_No, that won't do any good. He won't listen and you know it. I know exactly what I'm going to do." She had that smile on her face. The one that usually came right before she got herself into major trouble. I knew what the smile meant, but I did nothing to stop it. _

_She stood up to leave, then bent back down and pulled me into a hug. Right before she pulled away, she whispered in my ear, "Please don't forget me." And then she was gone. My second mistake was not following her. She had gone to Master Rooni and asked for an audience with him and the elders to discuss a very important matter. She told them that she did not wish to be the master warrior anymore, and that she thought it should go to someone more deserving. That it should go to Dominick. They were very angry and disappointed. They had expected more from her and had never known her to be a quitter. The sad thing was, she would rather die than quit. The truth was, she loved being the leader. But she loved him even more than that. So she did what she felt was necessary. Besides, it would mean the team was all together again. It meant we would all be friends again. In theory the plan should have gone off without a hitch. But just because it should go right in theory, doesn't mean it actually will. We never could have predicted that Dominick would have over heard Delanie saying she wanted to quit, or that he would take action on his own by calling in the Haylin._

_They attacked the temple almost immediately. The elders didn't even have time to announce their decision. I had sensed the attack only seconds before it was actually fired. I ran inside, frantic and trying to find everyone. What I found instead was Dominick and Delanie. He had her by the throat, pinned to the wall. They hadn't noticed me yet so I took that to my advantaged and soundlessly moved closer so I could here what they were saying. _

"_You never deserved to be the leader. You just proved that by trying to quit! You never wanted it, but because you have powers it was handed to you, just like everything else in your life. We'll that's all over now." He looked scarier than I'd ever seen him before. _

"_Dominick! Stop! Please! You don't understand! Yes, I know you think I never deserved to be the leader and that I never wanted it, but you're wrong! And the only reason I was trying to quit was so that you could be the leader. It was all for you. I just wanted us to be a team again. To be friends again. I can't stand that we've grown apart all because I'm different. That's why I'm always saying I wish I was normal." She was trying her best to explain herself. But one look at his face showed that it was useless. _

"_You're lying! How dare you lie to me!" His face was turning red._

"_I'm not lying! Please! Just listen to me! I'm trying to tell you… I'm trying to tell you… I'm trying to tell you that I love you! That's the whole reason I quit! I wanted you to be happy! Why couldn't you just see that?" She was crying again. I looked over to him and saw the turmoil on his face. Part of him wanted to believe her. He was about to say something when a giant crash was heard. I started to scream and search for the cause of the noise, only to turn around and find Chase Young standing behind me. He had a wicked smile on his face and started to walk forward. I ran and caught Dominick throwing Delanie across the room onto the floor out of the corner of my eye. It looked like it hurt, but knowing her she wouldn't let anyone else know it even if it did. She tried to stand up, but he slammed his foot down on her throat and growled. _

"_Go. Die." He pulled his foot off, but didn't walk away yet. Instead he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You deserve a life time of torture, and I promise to give it to you." Then he disappeared into the night, along with the Haylin warriors. I watched them as they fled. After I could no longer see them, I turned and went inside. I called out her name but got no answer. I searched the whole temple before I found a note from her saying that she had to leave and that I shouldn't worry or look for her. That she was safe. That it was best for me. But I didn't believe her. _

"So you see, that's why I have to find her. That's why I'm here. That's what happened. I believe that he has her, and that you are the only hope she has of being saved." I concluded. I looked around, searching each of their faces, but kept finding the same thing. Determination. They would help me. I just knew it. They had to. They were her only hope….


	8. Chapter 8

Rewrite

*Kim's pov*

I felt sorry for her. After she was done, after she had pleaded to us to help her, we all just sat around and stared at her. She had to hate it. I didn't blame her when she stood up and asked where she could sleep. I stood up as well and told her to follow me; that she could sleep in my room. We walked in silence. _Go figure._ When we finally reached my room, I pulled out the spare mat and told her to yell if she needed anything. I didn't know what else to do, so I pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be fine. I hope you know that. We're going to do everything we can to get her back." They were the only words I knew to say. If they didn't help, well I didn't know what would.

"I trust you guys to do everything you can." She said, then turned and lay down on the mat and fell asleep.

I closed the door and walked back to the others, who were still sitting in a circle around the fire. "What's the plan guys?" I asked, hoping they'd taken the provided time to make one.

"You may not like it little missy." Said Clay, with a sad smile on his face.

"Well it can't be much worse then all your other plans." I said, remembering some of the horrible things these guys have put me through.

"Trust me Kim, this may be the worst yet." Rai said. He wouldn't look me in the eye, and that's when it dawned on me. I was the one that was getting us in. And I wasn't gonna like how.

"Go ahead. Lay it on me."

"Well the only way we can think of is to… Well… Turn you evil. You would have to use the Yang yoyo and come out evil, then go to Chase Young and turn yourself in. He'll take you, no questions asked, because he was trying to get you in the first place. After you're inside, you'll find a way to sneak us in. Then we'll split up into teams. One team will take Natalie and search for Delanie, the other will go distract the Haylin side. You're going to have to turn back evil to keep up appearances, and fight the team that's sent to distract them. When we have Natalie and Delanie safely out, we'll come back for you." Rai finished. He still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I don't want to, but I will. I'm in."

"I was afraid she'd say that…" Rai mumbled under his breath.

"Thank ya much partner. If everything goes as planned, then we shouldn't been in there more than an hour." Clay said.

"Yes. You should be back to formal before you show it." Omi said.

"I think you mean back to normal before you know it, chrome dome." Rai corrected.

"So when are we doing this?" I asked, afraid of the answer I already knew was coming.

"Tomorrow…" Rai answered solemnly.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm going to sleep." As I finished my sentence, I stood up and walked back to my room. I heard everyone else shuffling behind me, and figured that they were following my lead to get some shut eye before we had to leave. However, we never did get any, because as soon as I walked into my room I screamed. She was gone….


End file.
